


In Tune

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Luca's home alone, studying for his exams, when he realises that he can hear someone singing...





	1. 2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



> With thanks to Always_Dreaming and Lady_Marquez93 for keeping me entertained and motivated while I got my inspiration to write back! You guys are the best <3

Luca was sixteen when it first happened.

He could have sworn he was alone, Vale only dropped by when he wanted fed, and his mama was out at work.

The tv was off, and the sound on his laptop was muted.

So where was the singing coming from?

His heart was pounding at the thought of a stranger being in the house with him, and he quickly texted his brother to come over. The fear overrode the embarrassment he would feel if it all turned out to be nothing.

Luca crept through the house. His eyes wide as he peered round doors, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He could feel the sweat making his t-shirt cling to his skin.

No matter which room he went into the voice was the same volume, and he closed his eyes for a second, focusing on the song.

'We Are the Champions' by Queen.

It was out of tune, and in an accent that he couldn't place, but it was unmistakable.

Luca jumped when he heard the front door slam against the wall. Vale stomped through the house until he found Luca standing in the dining room looking shocked.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Vale rested his hand on Luca's shoulder, but the singing was getting louder, and he clenched his fists as he tried to block it all out.

Vale was staring at him, his eyes scanning for any sign of injury, and Luca blinked as the singing voice faded, leaving only the sound of his laptop fan whirring in the distance.

"I thought there was someone in the house with me."

Vale took his hand, his dry skin making Luca more aware of how sweaty he was. They went to check out the house, each room as empty as they had been when Luca checked only minutes before.

"The door was locked when I got here, I had to use my key to get in." Vale hugged Luca close, and tears welled up in Luca's eyes, his body shaky now that the rush of adrenaline had worn off. "You're safe now, I'll keep you safe."

Luca let Vale lead him to the living room, Vale sitting beside him on the tattered leather sofa until he was calm again. The familiar smell of oil and dust clung to Vale, relaxing Luca as he took deep breaths.

"Talk to me?"

"I heard someone singing 'We Are the Champions'." Luca shook his head, it sounded silly when he said it out loud, but he wasn't prepared for Vale's response.

"It's finally happening."

"Happening?" Luca gripped at the sofa, his palms sweaty against the cool leather, and Vale put his arm around his shoulder.

"Didn't mama tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Luca's eyes flew open, pleading with Vale to reassure him. "Please tell me crazy doesn't run in the family."

"Well… no-one who races for a living can be considered sane…" Vale trailed off as he saw Luca's brow furrow, the worry written all over his face. "It's the universe leading you to your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Luca only felt more confused, was Vale playing games with him? "Like in the old fairy tales?"

"Yes."

Luca kept staring at Vale, waiting for him to smile or laugh, but he just shuffled back in his seat, making himself comfy as Luca tried to make sense of it all.

"So, I can hear my soulmate singing?" Luca smiled, knowing that the awful voice belonged to his soulmate made his heart flutter, and a blush crept over his cheeks. "When will I meet them?"

"When the time is right." Vale pulled Luca into a hug, big brother mode had been kicked into overdrive, and Luca was grateful for that.

"Do you hear your soulmate?

"Yes, almost every morning they sing."

"Are they any good?"

Vale chuckled, shaking his head as he doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

When the laughter had died down to just a few snorts, Vale finally answered. "Not at all, they're a terrible singer, but I love hearing their voice."

Luca laughed, glad that the tension had faded, and he felt calm again.

"Want to go ride?"

Luca wanted to say yes, but he felt a stab of guilt. "I've got homework to do."

"I'll have you home before mama is." Vale grinned, his face wrinkling up as the mischief in his eyes shone out. Sometimes Luca was sure that Vale thought they were the same age. He was still a teenager at heart.

*

Being on the bike cleared his mind, gave Luca a chance to think it all through. He quite liked the idea of having a soulmate, knowing that there was someone out there who was perfect for him.

By the time Vale took him home, he'd forgotten all about his homework, or the fact that their mama had said she'd be home early today. The smell of warm garlic bread filled the house, and Luca's stomach rumbled. Worry replaced hunger when he realised that he'd get a row for going out racing instead of studying.

Luca froze in the doorway, letting Vale go first; he could take most of the blame for this since he was the oldest. The second she saw them her face moved into a frown, and Vale wandered closer, Luca staying behind him so that he didn't have to look his mama in the eyes.

"Have you been messing around with bikes again?"

Luca said nothing, peering round Vale as they crept into the kitchen. Food was cooking away as his mama stirred at a frying pan filled with sauce, the pasta bubbling away next to it.

"You know Luca has exams to study for."

"I know, mama." Vale held his hands out, an apology without having to say the words, and admit that he'd done wrong. "I'll help him study later."

Luca sniggered, school wasn't Vale's strong point, but it was kind of Vale to cover for him.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because you didn't tell him about soulmates."

Mama folded her arms, and Luca prepared for a fight, but in the end she just went back to making dinner.

"He's not got time for all that, he's got exams."

"Luca heard his soulmate singing today, and thought someone had broken in to the house." Vale stepped closer, but Luca froze, unable to say a word to defend himself.

"I hoped he'd take after his papa."

Luca had expected his mama to sound angry, or disappointed, but she just sounded sad.

"I'll explain everything while we eat."

*

Luca picked at his food, questions running through his mind as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Why did you want me to take after papa?" Luca looked up from his plate, as his mama looked down at hers.

"He sees his soulmates in his dreams, it's so peaceful compared to the noise of people singing."

"Soulmates?" Luca chewed on a piece of pasta as he chose his next words. "Isn't there just one person for everyone?"

"Some people have more than one soulmate, maybe they are all soulmates, maybe they change soulmates over time. It's unique for everyone."

Luca glanced at Vale who was watching with a knowing look. He must have figured this all out a long time ago, when his papa and their mama split up.

"I'm glad it worked out that way, otherwise I wouldn't have this idiot." She ruffled Vale's hair as he laughed, still his mama's boy after all these years. "And I wouldn't have you, my beautiful baby boy."

Luca blushed, shuffling closer so that he could hug his mama.

"All I want is for you both to be happy." She gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. "But first, you have to study."

Luca groaned, but he knew that his mama was right. She was always right.

***

Marc was hiding in his room as the rest of Spain counted down to midnight. At the count of three, Alex came barging in, wedging the door shut behind him before flopping down on the bed.

Alex's eyes glinted in the light, his smile wide, and Marc could see the anticipation bubbling under the surface. He was still young enough to be excited by the idea of soulmates.

Every year they had the same routine, and Marc braced himself for the feeling of leaving his body.

Marc blinked as the clock hit midnight, and he opened his eyes to see fireworks going off in front of him. The wind was cool, but not freezing, and there was someone hugging him from behind. He tried to turn round, but the body he was in didn't move.

The smell of fireworks filled his nose, and there was a hint of something familiar, petrol and oil.

It faded as quickly as it had appeared, and Marc was back on his bed, Alex lying gasping next to him as they both caught their breath.

The first time that it had happened Marc had been standing up. He'd got a nasty bump to the head after the shock from his out of body experience left him dizzy, stumbling to the ground as his family rushed over to him.

Knowing it would happen and experiencing it were two different things.

Marc reached out to hold Alex's hand. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd seen something terrifying.

"I saw fireworks, again." Marc laughed, hoping that it would calm Alex, but he still looked like a frightened rabbit. "What did you see?"

"An arm."

Marc gave Alex's hand a little squeeze, but Alex turned to bury his head against Marc's shoulder.

"I saw an arm with the number forty-two tattooed on the wrist."

Marc howled with laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched at his sides. Alex's lip trembled, and the noise stopped, Marc rushing in for a hug as he held his brother.

"So your soulmate is Rins. It's not that bad, is it?"

"Rins hates me. Why would the universe give me a soulmate who doesn't even like me?"

"If that was true, he wouldn't be your soulmate."

Alex sniffed, and Marc held him tighter.

"You should talk to him, chat about soulmates and see what he says."

Marc made it all sound so easy, but Alex was certain that things were only going to be more awkward. Especially now he knew that they were soulmates.

It would add to the tension in the garage.

That was the last thing that he needed this year.


	2. 2014

Alex was sick of hearing Marc say, 'just talk to him,' every race weekend. He'd spent the whole summer break with Marc pestering him to call his soulmate.

But he had no idea what to say, so he kept his head down and focused on racing.

Then Brno came round, and fate handed him the opportunity he'd been looking for.

Rins miscalculated the laps, he was busy celebrating his win a lap early as everyone else rode straight past him, and he fought hard to hang on to a few points.

In the end he crossed the line ninth, but after being in the lead, that was little consolation.

Alex could feel his pain, his stomach twisted in knots when he should be happy. He'd scored more points than his rival, and that should have been cause for celebration.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Rins, and he ended up standing outside their shared hotel room, scared to open it in case he woke Rins up.

He fumbled in his pockets for the keycard. The little green light flashed as the mechanical whirr of the lock sounded loud compared to the empty hallway.

Alex crept into the room, and he saw Rins lying out on the bed, his head buried in the pillow, but he wasn't sleeping. His heart pounded as he stepped closer, hoping that Rins would move, but he just lay there until Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, scared to look at him.

"I'm sorry, you deserved the win today."

"I thought you'd be happy, more points for you."

"I can't be happy when my soulmate is sad." Alex compressed his lips, holding his breath as he waited for Rins to say something, but he was silent.

The bed creaked as Rins sat up, shuffling over to Alex, close but not quite touching. Alex could feel his warmth radiating out, but he was unable to move the final few inches and close the gap between them.

"How do you know we're soulmates?" There was no anger, or repulsion, only curiosity.

"Every New Year, at midnight, I get to see what you see, feel what you feel, but only for a minute." Alex turned to look at the tattoo on Rins' wrist, the number that was so familiar to him. "I saw your tattoo, I knew it was you."

Rins' arm was shaking as he held it up, shivering as Alex ran his fingers over the black inked lines. Alex turned his head, his eyes still focused on the tattoo as he felt Rins' warm breath on his cheek. The moment took him over and he closed his eyes, letting Rins take control, his soft lips tasting of sweat as he deepened the kiss.

Alex was limp in his arms, his mouth slack as Rins pushed him back on to the bed, the warmth of his skin making him feel safe and loved. He groaned as Rins' tongue darted into his mouth, leaving him breathless and gasping, their bodies tangled together as his soul fizzed with happiness.

Rins froze, and Alex's eyes flew open, his hand reaching out to stroke the side of Rins' face.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful."

Alex blushed, and Rins was looking around the room as though he was unsure of where he was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm better than okay. I can see colours, all the colours." Rins held out his hand, and Alex reached out to intertwine their fingers as Rins stared at the painting on the wall with fascination. "It's all so intense."

Alex basked in the glow of his eyes, his wonderful smile, and he knew that this was all that he wanted for the rest of his life. He leant up for another kiss, his heart fluttering as their lips met, and Rins gasped.

The kiss was soft, the rush of finding his soulmate making way to a sense of comfort that he'd never experienced before and Rins lay down next to Alex, his leg draped over his hip as the smell of his aftershave etched itself into his mind.

Rins' big eyes were staring at him, and Alex stroked the side of his face, comforting him without words.

"You've known since New Year, and you never said anything?"

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, I didn't think that you liked me."

Rins snorted in laughter. "You're a Marquez, everyone knows that you're going to be great… Me, I have to fight for people to notice me."

"You finished second last year, people have already noticed you." Alex smiled as a blush crept onto Rins' cheeks, he'd never seen this side of him before.

"This is going to be strange, teammates being soulmates." Rins snuggled in closer, his eyelids drooping as he rested his head on Alex's.

"No, it's easy. I'm going to fight you for the title on track, and love you with all my heart off the track."

"I like the sound of that."

***

Luca was asleep when a voice roused him. The sound of someone singing 'We Are the Champions' out of tune, and a smile crossed his face.

His soulmate was still out there.

He'd been quiet for most of the year, but now he was back with a vengeance.


	3. 2015

Alex had been grinning all night, he was getting to spend New Year's Eve with his soulmate, and he couldn't keep the excitement in.

Rins was dancing and Alex slinked through the crowd to join him, blushing the second that their eyes met. Sparks flew as Rins rubbed up against him, moving to the music. Alex intertwined their fingers, looking down to see Rins' big eyes staring up at him, the pupils wide and the grin on his face said everything.

Alex dragged Rins towards the stairs, giggling as they stumbled up them. Rins' long arms wrapped around his waist as he nipped at Alex's shoulder, making them both laugh more.

The sound of the party faded away, and Alex led Rins to the bed, turning around at the last minute so that he was facing his gorgeous soulmate. Rins' beauty never failed to take his breath away, and he ended up staring into his eyes, lost in their magic.

"We better be quick if we want to rejoin the party at midnight." Rins stroked the side of Alex's face, sparking him into action as Rins pushed him back onto the bed.

"I can do quick." Alex laughed, Rins smiling as he moved to trail kisses down the side of Alex's neck, nuzzling against him.

Rins' thigh was working its way between his legs, pressing their bodies together as Alex let out a low growl. Alex bucked his hips, seeking out more friction as his hard cock rubbed against the soft fabric of his boxers. He leant up to meet Rins' lips, the kiss soft at first, but then Alex let out a needy whimper, and Rins upped the pace.

Alex let his tongue tease at Rins' lips, the taste of red wine giving him a rush as he felt his muscles tense, Rins lapping up all his breathless moans. Reaching down into Rins' jeans, Alex trailed his fingers between Rins' cheeks, knowing what it would take to push him over the edge.

Rins grunted as he came, his body shuddering as he flopped down on Alex, both of them breathless and sticky as the sound of people counting down from ten echoed around the house.

"Just in time." Rins laughed, rolling on to his side so that Alex could catch his breath, and Alex grinned, his mind reeling with the fact that he got to spend the rest of his life with this adorable dork of a man.

*

Marc was sitting alone in his room, from the sound of it Alex was busy with his soulmate. He was happy that Alex was making things work with Rins, but he had always expected that he would find his soulmate first because he was the oldest.

That was the way things were meant to work. But Marc knew looking for logic was futile when it came to whoever or whatever was in control of soulmates.

"Please let me see something other than fireworks."

He crossed his fingers that he would see something that would help him make 2016 the year that he met his soulmate.

Marc blinked as the clock hit midnight, and he opened his eyes to see a stunning array of yellow fireworks. The air temperature made it feel like somewhere in Europe, but since he didn't spend the New Year anywhere else there was no way of knowing for sure.

There was someone talking in the background, but he couldn't make out the words, never mind what language it was in.

He groaned as the seconds counted down, and it took him a minute to bring his room back into focus.

Alex was standing over him, concern written all over his face, Rins hovering nearby and the smell of sex hanging in the air.

Marc shook his head. "Fireworks. All I got was fireworks."


	4. 2016

Luca had lived with the silence for over a year. He'd got used to the peace and quiet, so much so that when he heard his soulmate again, it was a shock to him.

Never mind that his soulmate had the worst timing.

2016 was going to be his first full season in Moto2, and he was mentally preparing himself for testing when the sound of his soulmate's off-key singing echoed around his head, so loud that he couldn't focus on anything else.

He was hoping to be up early for testing tomorrow, but he was only going to be fit to ride if he could get some sleep.

Finding out the headphones that Vale had given him, he turned up his music full blast, glad that the loud beats and people shouting were a nice distraction. It wasn't his usual choice of music, but right now it was the most beautiful sound.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of Slipknot screaming away. Switching off the music he heard only the sound of his ears ringing, the silence eerie, and he wondered where his soulmate was now.

***

The year was running away from him in a blur of race weekends and airports. Glancing around at the people dashing for their flights, he wondered if any of them could be his soulmate. He felt a pang of sadness when he realised that he couldn't tell, not by looking at them.

He kept his ears open for any sound of his soulmate, but they'd been quiet lately, leaving Luca desperate for some clue to his soulmate's identity apart from 'likes Queen'.

At times like this he wished that he'd taken after his dad, it seemed a much easier way to find his soulmate. Cruel as it sounded, he didn't want to be Vale's age and not know who his soulmate was. Although his mama often joked that she was sure that it would turn out to be Uccio, no matter how much both of them protested.

Luca laughed out loud at the thought of it, startling Vale who was dozing next to him.

"Are you okay?" Vale rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the departures board which was still flashing 'delayed' for their flight.

"Yes, just thinking about soulmates." Luca handed Vale the now cold cup of coffee that he'd been holding, the smell alone was enough to keep him awake. "Don't you ever wonder when you're going to meet them?"

"I don't worry about that, if it happens, then I'll be happy, if it doesn't then I still have friends and family around that I love."

"Aww." Luca stuck his tongue out, and Vale dragged him into a hug, making him feel like a kid again. Although he knew that even when he was forty, Vale would still think of him as his baby brother.

"You know you don't have to wait for your soulmate, right? You can date people just because you like them, and they like you."

"I know, maybe when I'm your age I'll try that." Luca knew that he was being cheeky, but Vale just laughed.

"Fuck, that's our gate closing."

Luca grabbed his bag as he rushed after Vale, all thoughts of soulmates long forgotten as they charged through the airport, making their flight with only minutes to spare.

*

Luca felt as though he'd been rushing around ever since running for their flight, and by the time Saturday rolled round, he just wanted a little bit of breathing space. Quali was done, and Luca was ready for some peace and quiet, but his soulmate had other ideas.

_Happy Birthday to you,_  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Dani…  
Happy Birthday to you!

Luca laughed at the fact that his soulmate could butcher even the simplest of tunes, when it dawned on him what name his soulmate had sung.

Dani.

Vale had mentioned something about it being Dani's birthday, but he had just murmured in agreement while Vale talked.

It had to be a coincidence? Right? There were lots of Danis in the world, and some of them must have the same birthday as Dani Pedrosa.

He was freaking out at the idea that his soulmate was here, in the paddock, and there was only one person that he could talk to about these things. Luca grabbed his phone from his pocket, his hands sweaty in the sticky heat, and he messaged his brother.

*

Vale was there as soon as he could be, looking frantic, which wasn't a surprise considering Luca's text had said, 'I need you now.'

He knew that it was a poor choice of words, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about all the people in the Repsol Honda garage that could be his soulmate.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Vale's eyes were scanning his face, looking for any sign that he was hurt, and Luca felt silly for making such a big deal of it.

"I'm fine." Luca buried his head against his brother's shoulder, embarrassed by it all. Vale held him until he was calm, but it was clear that he wasn't going to get out of this without telling Vale everything.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I heard my soulmate singing."

"What song?"

"Happy Birthday." Luca paused, and Vale furrowed his brow, confused as to why this song would have made Luca panic. "They were singing Happy Birthday… to Dani."

Vale gasped, his hand covering his mouth. He was always so dramatic, and now was no exception.

"Do you think…?"

"It could be Dani Pedrosa." Luca's eyes met Vale's, the realisation rushing in, and his eyes went wide.

"I think I have a plan."

*

Vale was standing outside Dani's motorhome, his hand hovering in the air as he thought about how crazy his request was. But if it helped Luca find his soulmate, then it would be worth it.

There was the sound of rustling, and Dani appeared at the door looking grumpy, although that seemed to be his normal state whenever he was around. Or at least that was the way ever since… all that mess with Marc.

"I need a favour."

"Hi Vale, nice to see you too." Dani rolled his eyes, and he moved to shut the door, but he hesitated when Vale put his hands over his face and groaned.

"Sorry, can I come in?"

"Sure." Dani didn't sound convinced, but Vale knew he had to do this, for Luca.

Vale made himself comfy on the sofa, and Dani sat across from him, his legs not quite touching the floor as he waited for Vale to speak.

"I need to know who was singing Happy Birthday to you earlier."

Dani looked like he was going to laugh, but then he paused as he reached out for his bottle of water, sipping on it as he sat back in his seat.

"Why?"

Vale groaned, there was a time when he could have told Dani everything, a time when they were comfortable around each other, but that was not now. The feeling of unease had his leg jiggling, and he couldn't look Dani in the eyes.

"Luca can hear his soulmate when they sing, and today he heard them singing Happy Birthday to a Dani…"

Vale looked up from his hands, and he expected to see Dani looking amused that he needed a favour, but he saw only concern.

"How's Luca coping with it all? He's so young."

Vale felt his stomach twist into knots, he'd lived with it for so long that he'd never considered anyone else would find it a burden. "He's been living with it for three years now."

Dani compressed his lips, he was lucky to have a more painless way of finding his soulmate. He knew of Marc's soulmate deal, and a minute a year didn't seem too bad, even for someone as young as Alex. But to hear someone every time they sang, with no way of turning it off, that sounded like a nightmare to him.

"Tell me everything you know about the voice."

"Probably a man, can't even sing Happy Birthday in tune."

Dani snorted in laughter, and Vale's lips twitched into a brief smile.

"What other songs do they sing?" Dani wasn't sure that he should be asking, but he knew that he would want someone to do the same for Eric.

"They're a Queen fan, always singing 'We Are the Champions'."

Dani felt his stomach lurch, and he had a strange feeling that Vale wasn't going to be impressed when Luca found his soulmate.

"Go be with Luca, and I'll send you a message when I have any more information." Dani stood up, as Vale did the same, both heading towards the door, but then Vale paused.

"I thought you'd have deleted my number."

Dani rolled his eyes, shaking his head before looking up at Vale. "Thank you Dani for helping me out."

"Thank you, Dani." Vale leant in for a hug, and Dani wondered how things had ended up so strange between them.

Dani felt Vale's curls tickle at his ear, and a smile crossed his face, but it faded the second he realised that the next time they spoke, Vale wasn't going to be happy.

*

It hadn't taken long for Dani to track down someone who couldn't sing if his life depended on it, and was fond of singing 'We Are the Champions' a lot.

Marc Marquez.

Dani was praying that it was anyone else, but the more that he thought about it, the more sense that it made.

"I need you to sing."

Marc laughed, no matter how often he heard that sound it was still jarring to him, and it wasn't until he saw the frown on Dani's face that he stopped.

Dani had texted Vale to make sure that he was with Luca, and he was going to send him another message after he'd got Marc to sing to see if Luca had heard anything.

_I should have asked Vale if he hears when his soulmate sings._

Dani snorted in laughter at the thought of that, and Marc stared at him with confusion written all over his face.

"I already sang Happy Birthday for you today!"

Marc laughed again, his smile contagious. Taking a deep breath he smiled at Dani, his chest puffed out as he prepared to sing, Marc couldn't stop from giggling.

"I know this is crazy, and I promise I'll explain everything, after you sing."

Marc started singing Happy Birthday again, somehow it sounded worse now it was just him, and Dani had to fight to keep his face neutral through it all.

"Are you going to explain now?"

Dani fumbled with his phone, messaging Vale with trembling hands, not sure what he would do if it turned out Marc really was Luca's soulmate.

Dani       Did Luca hear anything?

Vale       happy birthday again?!

Vale       are you with his soulmate right now?

Dani       Yes.

Vale       bring them to my motorhome

Marc was staring at Dani, and the way that his eyes lit up only made Dani feel worse.

"I'll tell you everything on the way."

*

Vale was standing outside his motorhome, and Marc paused when he saw him.

"Dani?" Marc's smile was gone, and Dani reached out to hold his hand. "What's going on?"

"I…"

Vale was moving closer, and Dani felt his blood run cold.

"Tell me that this is a joke."

"No joke, Marc can't sing, and yet it doesn't stop him belting out 'We Are the Champions' every time he gets near a karaoke bar."

"Vale's my soulmate?" Marc's eyes were wide, and his nostrils flared as he prepared for a fight.

"No." Vale looked deflated, and Dani moved to shield Marc from him, even though Marc would probably be more use in a fight than he was. Although he was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"If you hurt my little brother I will come for you, okay?"

Marc looked down at his shoes, unable to hide the smile on his face, but it didn't stop the feeling of unease that Dani had.

"Sing." Vale stood with his arms folded, and Marc started singing Happy Birthday.

Dani would be glad if he never heard the song again, or at least for another year.

Luca heard singing, but it was different this time, like when you spoke to someone on the phone but you could also hear them in the distance.

There was an echo. His soulmate was close.

Luca charged towards the door, throwing it open as he saw Vale standing there next to Dani.

"Dani's my soulmate?"

Vale shook his head, stepping out of the way so that Luca could see Marc standing there with a blush on his cheeks.

The air crackled with static electricity making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Luca's eyes locked on Marc's as they wandered towards each other.

Vale went to follow, but Dani grabbed his hand.

"I think we should leave them to it," Dani whispered, pulling Vale in the direction of his motorhome.

Resisting the urge to look back, Vale followed Dani, and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

All these years Vale had been telling himself that he didn't care if he found his soulmate or not, but now, he knew that he'd been lying.

*

Luca felt his heart flutter when his eyes met Marc's, and he could feel it in his soul that Marc was his soulmate.

He held his breath until Marc was standing next to him, but he couldn't find the words to express the joy that he felt. Reaching out his hand he felt a jolt as their fingers met, sparks flying through his body as they stood staring at each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Luca blushed, his nerves deserting him as Marc shuffled closer, and he shivered as the cool evening air brushed over his skin.

"Can I come in?"

Marc fluttered his eyelashes, his warm brown eyes were mesmerising and Luca found himself nodding, still glued to the spot until Marc's hand rested on his waist, urging him to lead the way.

Luca couldn't stop his legs from trembling, and only the warmth of Marc's hand kept him from falling over, the smell of his shower gel fresh and citrusy, which would now forever be associated with Marc in his mind.

By the time that he made it to the sofa, his knees gave out, and he landed with a bump. Marc rushed in to hug him, his lips only millimetres away.

Luca closed his eyes, the need to feel Marc's lips against his own overriding his nerves. The softness was overwhelming, the desire just to be close to him was an all-consuming fire that set his soul alight.

Marc's tongue flicked at his lips and he relaxed into the kiss, his hands finding the confidence to work their way inside Marc's t-shirt, stroking at the hard muscles that rippled under his touch.

Luca writhed as the sensation took over, his body wanting more, but as his half hard cock brushed up against Marc's he found himself frozen.

Marc sat up, giving Luca space to breathe, smile still on his face as Luca stroked the side of his neck.

"Too fast?"

"A little."

"How does a movie and an early night sound?" Marc nuzzled against Luca's hand, sparks rushing through his body, weakening his resolve.

Luca was sure that Vale would have something to say about them using his bed, even just for sleeping, but it had been a long and stressful day. The rush of being near Marc had morphed into a feeling of bliss, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him.

"That sounds perfect."

*

"I should go check on Luca." Vale went to stand up, but Dani moved his arm so that it was blocking his way.

"If Luca needs you he'll message you."

"But…"

"I know you don't like Marc, but he's a good guy."

Vale sighed, and Dani shook his head.

"You're right."

Dani laughed, they were words he never thought he'd hear from Vale.

"Aren't you happy that Luca won't have to hear Marc's awful singing anymore?"

"Yes, it must be nice to have peace after all these years."

The way that Vale said it tugged at Dani's heart. "You hear your soulmate singing?"

"Almost every day."

Dani shuffled closer, nuzzling against Vale's shoulder as he held him close. The warmth was comforting and he stroked Vale's back, his curls tickling his cheek as he waited for him to relax.

"It's crazy, but I love hearing their voice, just knowing that they're out there." Vale sniffed, and Dani hugged him a little tighter, if he got any closer he was going to end up sitting on his lap. "I just thought that we'd have met by now."

Dani knew that feeling all too well, and the fact that he had to kiss his soulmate before he'd know if they were the one didn't help.

"How will you know when you've met yours?" Vale asked, his bright blue eyes staring into his soul, and Dani bit his lip.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, and Dani found himself drawn to Vale, his eyelashes fluttering as Dani leant closer. Dani was expecting Vale to laugh, or move away, but he never broke eye contact.

Vale was mesmerised by Dani's warm chocolate eyes, so dark and mysterious, like they held the secrets to the universe within them. He felt his heart flutter, an invisible string pulling him towards Dani, as he felt a fire burning in his soul.

The kiss was gentle at first, a mere brush of the lips, but then Dani was demanding more, and Vale was more than happy to let him take control. Dani slid into his lap, his tongue teasing at his lips as he relaxed into the kiss, letting their souls intertwine.

Vale's eyes flew open, his body frozen as he realised what he was feeling. Dani was staring at him, concern written all over his face, but that wasn't what Vale noticed.

Dani's eyes were blue, a familiar shade that made him feel like he was looking into a mirror.

"Your eyes…"

Dani rushed over to the bathroom, stumbling over a box of sponsor's freebies on his way, and it took Vale a minute to catch up with what was going on.

He wandered over to Dani, squeezing in next to him, and he stared at their reflection until it all made sense.

"You have my eyes." Vale draped his arms around Dani's shoulders, the height difference comical, and he rested his chin on Dani's head.

"You're my soulmate?" Dani was peering into his eyes, stunned by the sight of himself with Vale's cerulean eyes.

Vale smiled, kissing the side of Dani's neck as he thought back to how he woke up. "You were singing 'Livin' La Vida Loca' in the shower this morning?"

"You heard me?"

"It's the most beautiful sound in the world to me."

*

Dani had stood staring at his reflection until a yawn rippled through his body. Vale led him to bed, exchanging lazy kisses as they lay gazing into each other's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Vale grinned as he stroked the side of Dani's face, luxuriating in the sparks that it sent through his body.

Dani laughed. "You're so vain."

"I know." Vale stuck his tongue out, but the smile faded, and Dani shuffled closer. "Will you always have my eyes?"

"No, it'll fade over the next few weeks. Go back to my own boring brown ones."

"Your eyes aren't boring." Vale pouted, leaning in so that he could rub his nose against Dani's. "Only earlier I was staring into them and thinking how lucky I would be if I could sit there forever."

"Such a smooth talker." Dani yawned, and Vale snuggled in closer, pulling the blanket up over them.

"All for you, _amore mio_."

Sweet nothings were dripping from Vale's lips, Dani soaking up each whispered word of praise as he rested his head on Vale's chest, his leg draped over his hip.

Dani let out a low purr, pressing his hard cock against Vale's leg, but he couldn't keep another yawn from escaping.

"We have all the time in the world for that, _amore mio._ "

Vale placed a soft kiss to Dani's forehead, his curls brushing against him, and Dani drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, using his soulmate as a pillow.

*

The next morning Vale woke with a jolt, the air damp and the sound of Dani singing in the shower filtered through into his mind. He sat upright, his eyes wide as he tried to work out where the sound was coming from.

_It's not in my head. Dani's actually my soulmate._

Vale let out a little squeak of happiness, rubbing his hands together as he wriggled out of bed, following the sound of Dani's voice.

The sound of running water did nothing to mask Dani's voice, and the sight of him smiling when he saw Vale naked and waiting to join him in the shower made Vale shiver with anticipation.

"Don't stop, I love hearing you sing."

Dani reached out a wet hand and pulled Vale under the water, the smell of lemon waking him up as he wrapped Dani up in his arms.

"You look stunning like this." Vale brushed the wet locks of hair from Dani's forehead, water beading down his face and over his plump lips. The sight of deep blue eyes staring back at Vale from beneath thick dark lashes was still jarring.

Dani's hands were resting on his waist, Vale mesmerised by his eyes, and Dani smiled as he looked up at him.

"I never got you a birthday present." Vale gasped, and Dani laughed, brushing the water out of his eyes as he batted his eyelashes.

"Meeting my soulmate was the best birthday present that I could ask for."

***

Luca woke up to the sight of Marc twitching in his sleep, his smile still shining out. The sun was barely above the horizon, and Luca sat watching Marc doze until his body's needs forced him out of bed.

He strolled back through from the bathroom, expecting to see Marc still sleeping, but he was sitting up in bed. Marc dragged his eyes over Luca, it had been dark when they'd both got into bed last night, and although they'd been cuddled up together, neither of them had seen the other in the flesh.

"You're gorgeous." Marc compressed his lips, and Luca felt his blood rush lower, his cock standing to attention as Marc peeled back the duvet, revealing his own hard cock.

Luca licked his lips, his eyes focused on Marc as the rest of the world faded away, and he found himself drawn to Marc. He crawled on to the bed, his breathing erratic as he watched a bead of pre-come leak from Marc's cock. Luca ducked down to lick it at, the taste salty but not unpleasant, and the urge to suck him was overwhelming.

Marc gasped at the mere touch of Luca's tongue, but now his warm mouth was surrounding him he couldn't help but gasp and moan, his hands reaching out for Luca's soft hair. Luca's moans were vibrating around his cock, and he felt his balls tighten as his orgasm prepared to release.

"I'm going to come." Marc's voice was wracked with need, and his hand was in place to finish himself off, but Luca only sucked harder, his tongue licking along the veins as Marc shuddered in orgasm.

Luca let out a little gasp, letting Marc's cock slip from his mouth, and from the smile on Luca's face he wasn't the only one that got his release.

Marc waited until Luca had caught his breath before shuffling closer for a kiss, tasting himself from Luca's lips, and he grinned when he realised that he had found his soulmate. He was going to get to wake up next to him every single day, and share the rest of his life with him.

"I'm so glad that you're my soulmate." Marc rubbed his nose against Luca's, staring into his bright blue eyes. "I love you."

Even though they had only spent one night together, Luca knew that he was already hopelessly in love with Marc.

"I love you too."

***

The wind was cool against Marc's cheeks, but Luca was keeping him warm. He was wrapped up in Luca's long arms, being showered with kisses as Luca rested his head on Marc's shoulder.

Vale was setting up the fireworks, yellow of course, in the centre of the track and everyone started to count down from ten as Vale lit the fuses, scurrying away as he rushed over to where Dani was standing.

Dani's eyes had faded back to his own warm brown ones, but the love that he had for Vale still shone out.

Marc saw the fireworks sparkling in Luca's eyes, and he leant in for a kiss, grinning like an idiot at being able to celebrate it with Luca, rather than just seeing what he saw.

There were cheers all round as the sound of the fireworks faded into the distance.

Luca nuzzled against him, smiling as he caught his breath, and Marc recognised the glint in his eyes.

"Who's up for the first race of the year?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
